Архив: О Принцессе Селестии
Этот архив состоит из связки нескольких блогов, посвящённых Принцессе Селестии. Завершился четвёртый сезон, и у фандома накопилось изрядное количество претензий к солнечной Селестии. И, откровенно говоря, брони можно понять. С самых первых серий нам преподносили Селестию, как опытную мудрую всесильную правительницу. Но чем дальше развивался нарисованный мир, тем больше сомнений стало возникать в применимости этих эпитетов. И меня этот баттхёрт не прошёл стороной. Селестия откровенно фейлила в самые ответственные моменты. Стоп! А много ли было таких моментов? Плен Найтмер Мун. Поражение в схватке с Крисалис. Лёгкое попадание в плен к пландерсидам. И, конечно, последняя пара серий, да. Это за 91 эпизод, если помните. К этой проблеме можно подойти с двух сторон. Условно, с литературной и с бытовой. Начну с первой. Мы видим, что Селестия, всё-таки, не всемогущая. И я бы сказал, что это даже хорошо. Если бы она была этакой Мэри Сью, весь сериал пошёл бы коту под хвост, став рядовой слащавой поделкой. Более того, если бы принцесса была сама на все руки (простите, копыта) мастерица, ей (и Эквестрии!) не потребовалась бы та же Твай со своим отрядом подруг особого назначения. Не было бы основной завязки. И, видится, создатели это понимают. Другое дело, что её ошибки могут казаться слишком крупными. Так ли это? Как там говаривал дядя Питера Паркера? "Чем больше сила, тем больше ответственность." От себя добавлю, что и выше цена ошибки. Или по другому: чем больше шкаф, тем громче падает. Тут всё вроде логично. Будь её промахи незначительны, персонаж мог выйти плоским. И, опять же, не было бы завязок и сюжетных поворотов. Пусть последние иногда и смотрятся простовато. Подитог: Селестия не идеальна, она изображена, вполне себе, реальным правителем, каким таковой и бывает в реальности. С бытовой стороны всё ещё интересней и будет описано подробней. Тут я часто буду обращаться к такому источнику информации, как официальные комиксы. Я понимаю, что многие брони не рассматривают их всерьёз, но именно в них я сделал интересные наблюдения, ставящие всё на свои места. Общая мысль всего нижесказанного: Селестия - не воительница, не стратег. Она: 1. Учитель и наставник. С этого и начался сериал. Она обучала Твай, подталкивая в нужных направлениях, надеясь, что когда-нибудь та станет надёжной защитой страны. Так и произошло. С той же целью она ранее готовила и Сансет Шиммер, но та не смогла преодолеть свои амбиции и ушла (см. Equestria Girls и My Little Pony Annual 2013). Возможно, были особые ученики и до них. Но не Твайли единой. Селестия руководит Школой для одарённых единорогов. Смотрим комикс MLP MS #7. В нём прямым текстом говорится, что создавалась Школа для подготовки единорогов на случай защиты страны от внешних угроз. Военная академия, ставшая со временем просто элитным учебным заведением для поней с рогом. Вспоминаем Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3: для той же цели были созданы Вандерболты, только для пегасов. Селестия изначально старалась переводить военные задачи в соответствующие институты, видимо, понимая, что самостоятельно она с ними не справится. Добавим сюда MLP:FF #3. В этом комиксе Селестия, опять же, прямым текстом говорит, что она в первую очередь наставник, и её основная задача - дать возможность подданным, вообще, и ученикам, в частности, реализовать себя. И порой единственно верный способ - дать сделать самостоятельно, что иногда означает - бросить в гущу событий. Сурово, но такова селяви. 2. Специалист по вопросам жизни страны в мирное время. Экономика, социальные проблемы, суд, планирование развития. Это всё к ней. В комиксе MLP MS #10 подробно расписан один её день (правда, в исполнении Луны). Это бесконечные встречи с представителями различных стран и регионов, принятие решений в спорных вопросах, в частности, в области имущества, присутствие на торжественных открытиях, собраниях, и встречах "без галстуков". Она лицо страны. Возвращаясь к сериалу, с ходу вспоминаются Canterlot Wedding, Magic Duel и, да-да, Twilight's Kingdom. 3. Пони, предположительно, волей случая получившая свои особые силы. Ей не чужды обычные радости и печали. Её шутки и троллинг (хотя бы, Bird in the Hoof), переживания о допущенных ошибках (цитата: Сансет Шиммер: "This is the biggest mistake you'll make in your entire life." Селестия (подавленно): "One of many." MLP Annual 2013), любовь (MLP:FiM #17-20) и ненависть (к тому же Тиреку, например, или к "ковалеру" Каденс в MLP:FiM #12: "Ditch him the first chance you get.") делают её живой. И Селестия сама понимает своё место в этой жизни. И поэтому начинает делегировать полномочия. Кристальной империи нужны были защита, соучастие и любовь, и лучше претендента, чем Каденс, на эту роль придумать сложно. Твай, обладая незаурядными способностями, отлично подошла на роль лидера небольшого элитного отряда на любой случай жизни, в том числе и для военных операций. С Луной сложнее. Селестия, конечно, постепенно вводит её в курс дела (опять же, MLP MS #10) и полностью вернула ей ночь (слежение за страной, контроль снов, различные вылазки), но этого пока мало. Кстати, на роль военного лидера Эквестрии больше, имхо, подошла бы, как раз Луна. Активная, спортивная (MLP:FiM #9), максималистка. Надеюсь, со временем она займёт свою нишу. Итог? Селестия хорошая. ^_^ * Комиксы не читал, сериал вот только начал пересматривать, так что исхожу лишь из увиденного. Что Селестия Троль/Злой гений/не решает проблемы сама это всё ерунда. Просто такой персонаж. В серии "Дозоры" Лукьяненко есть два похожих - Гесер и Завулон. Лидеры и стратеги, просчитывающие возможности, риски, строящие комбинации на будущее. За что её ненавидеть? Не смогла упрятать навечно Найтмэр мун? Да вроде вся магия не вечна. (В отличие от постоянства законов физики в той же фантастики - квантовая ловушка капитана америки и красного черепа к примеру; или лишающий сознания даже великого иного удар по голове тяжелым предметом в той же серии Дозоров) Послала Твайлайт решать все проблемы бесчисленное число раз? Повторюсь - просто всё отлично спланировано, да и никто не говорил, что Селестия - всемогущий аликорн. Она похожа на бога ("Милостивая Селестия!"="О, Боже!" восторгается Рэрити в последней серии 4сезона), исполняющего свою функцию. Но, к примеру, не обладает магией Дискорда. Куда уж тут до решения всех проблем в одну гриву. Кстати, насчет планов. вот только недавно посмотрел конец 4 и начало 1 сезона. Лучше процитирую. Искорка (4сезон Twilight's Kingdom. Часть 1): Но не знаю, что ждет меня дальше, что за роль мне отведена. И как идти той дорогой, которая мне не видна. Пусть крылья есть, и корону ношу. Я - принцесса, сомнений нет, Но не ясно до сих пор, Что же делать следует мне.... (4сезон Twilight's Kingdom. Часть 2): - Ты задавалась вопросом, в чем твоя роль, как принцессы. Теперь тебе ясно? - Я поняла, что, как принцесса, владею силой сеять магию дружбы по всей Эквестрии! Это роль, уготованная мне в этом мире! Роль, которую я выбрала! - Теперь ты — Твайлайт Спаркл, Принцесса Дружбы. А вот момент из 1 сезона: - Почему ты так печальна, моя любимая ученица? Разве ты не счастлива, что твоё задание выполнено и ты можешь вернуться к учёбе в Кантерлоте? - В этом и проблема. Как только я узнала, как здорово иметь друзей, я должна покинуть их. Спайк! Запиши пожалуйста. Я, Принцесса Селестия, постановляю, что единорог Твайлайт Спаркл получает новое задание. Она должна продолжать изучение магии дружбы и сообщать мне о своих открытиях из её нового дома в Понивилле. Ох, спасибо вам, Принцесса Селестия! Я буду учиться так усердно, как никогда раньше! Та-да! Задание судьбы так сказать. (Ох уж эти пони с их кюьтимарками, так бы в жизни :-) ) Селестия давным давно знала, что ждёт Искорку и к чему вся эта дружба её приведёт) И постоянные упоминания магии дружбы самой искоркой. "Я, Сумеречная искорка, несу правосудие во имя дружбы!" (шутка) Можно найти ещё пару таких долгоиграющих совпадений. К примеру Билеты на Гранд Галопинг Гала, полученные в 3серии, тогда как само событие произошло лишь в последней сериии 1 сезона. Довольно странно столько всего услышать о мечтах всеё жизни героинь, но не увидеть, как они получают желаемое, не так ли? (билеты то у них есть) Просто первые серии сезона вводят нас во вселенную, знакомят с героями. А мечта всей жизни не слабо так характеризует каждого. (Или характер Эплджек, и занятия всех пони, с которыми она должна была им помогать - всё раскрыто в 4серии). Ну или Шкатулка с 6 замками. Которая и не упоминалась с момента появления вплоть до своей разгадки буквально за несколько минут. И потому не смогла потомить зретелей своим загадочным предназначением. (впрочем это не Лост, а сериал совершенно другого плана) ** Всё верно. Миссии, задания и планирование. P.S. Сундучок фоном пару раз всплывал. В какой-то серии, например, в библиотеке у Твай висели его чертежи, что намекало, что она о нём не совсем забыла. * Каков смысл этого блога? Да, рассуждение это всегда интересно, но ведь это ничего не изменит. Её ненавидели, ненавидят и будут ненавидеть, как бы то не было. ** Пусть так. Мне Селестия нравится. Смысл этого блога: попытка показать, что она на много умнее, чем кажется по своим ошибкам. ** Позвольте не согласиться сударь: 1) Это ты так думаешь (возможно не единственный). - Что Селестию ненавидели и будут ненавидеть и т.д. и т.п. По мне так слово ненавидеть слишком грубое и банальное. 2) Чем она тебе не угодила? Она ведь добрая, заботливая, мудрая, неповторимая и просто потрясающая. "Чиста", как ясный и безоблачный день. По правде говоря я не удивлен, что её обожествляют. 3) Лично мне из аликорнов, кроме Селестии, нравится и Каденс, ну Луна тоже пожалуй. ** 1) Из своих долгих путешествий по разным местечкам, включая английскую вики я понял, что где-то 70% знающих её людей ненавидят её, причём по другому это никак назвать нельзя. Они выставляют её всей плохой, злым демоном и тираном и желают что бы её поскорее убрали из серий. 2) Кто сказал что она мне чем-то не угодила. Как по мне, так она один из лучших персонажей в сериях. Не могу понять почему всё-же так много людей недолюбливают её, однако несколько идей есть, некоторые из которых описаны в блоге выше. 3) Тут уже каждый сам выбирает. * 1) Скажи честно - ты детектив, ищейка или философ? Серьёзно Сколько я помню (читая твои блоги и комментарии) ты всегда делаешь правильные выводы или дополняешь мнения других своими аргументами и комментариями. Я буквально приклоняюсь перед твоим умением рассуждать и размышлять. 2) Как я понял из твоего высказывания: Эквестрия - страна мира, гармонии, дружбы и любви, но в тоже время готовая дать отпор силам зла и всё благодаря Селестии. Верно? ** 1) о_О Эм. Честно говоря, меня просто сильно задело, что Селестию считают неумехой. И решил собрать из разных историй аргументы, указывающие, что она не так проста, как может показаться. 2) В принципе, да. Только вот дать отпор страна может не персонально Селестией, а "организациями", созданными ей.